


A Night At the Museum

by beejohnlocked



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Flashback, M/M, Malex, Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejohnlocked/pseuds/beejohnlocked
Summary: Alex has feelings for his friend that he doesn’t know what to do with. Could Michael possibly feel the same? (Hint: DUH)





	A Night At the Museum

**Author's Note:**

> These two have such a hold on me I had to write about them. I took a lot of liberties with this story because there’s so much we don’t know about Michael and Alex‘s past relationship, and I’m sure we are going to find out, so this could end up being completely different from how everything went down. But anyway, I wanted to write a little story about how I think that museum kiss we’ve all heard about could have happened (based at least in part on a few people’s headcanons that I’ve seen). I hope everybody enjoys it, and I’m so glad that this ship has already taken ahold of so many people’s hearts!!

It wasn’t a date.

Alex had been repeating this mantra to himself for the past hour or so as he and Michael meandered through the UFO museum. Yes, it had been Michael’s idea to go. And yes, he kept glancing over at Alex with an undefinable expression. And _yes_ , his fingers had brushed against Alex’s at least three times now. But it wasn’t a date.

It _wasn’t_. Was it?

If he was honest with himself, Alex didn’t know what the hell was going on between him and Michael. They’d gone from hanging out every couple of weeks like the casual acquaintances he thought they were to spending almost every afternoon together- studying, skateboarding (well, Alex anyway, Michael casually observed), and jamming out. Michael listened to Alex vent about his tyrannical dad more times than he could count, and Alex helped Michael fill out his college applications. Their respective friends didn’t seem to think much of it, probably too focused on Liz and Max being clearly in love with each other to pay too much attention, but it was all Alex could think about.

Michael knew he was gay, or at least Alex _thought_ he did. He’d never really come out to Michael, never actually said the words, but it was pretty common knowledge around the school. As for Michael, being wicked smart _and_ a talented musician, he pretty much always had a cute girl hanging around him during school hours. Alex had never seen him spending his time with a guy, other than Max Evans.

_And you, you dumbass_.

Yes, and himself. But they were friends. Good friends. It was completely normal to hang out with your good friends. Was it normal to sneak into the UFO museum after hours and walk around in the dim light of the displays, exchanging hushed words and giggling? He wasn’t sure, but he could still accept it as a regular bro thing. In fact, he could accept that Michael was probably straight and that all of this was just in his head. If it wasn’t for the way the other boy looked at him sometimes. Michael looked at Alex like he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. He looked at Alex like he had a question only Alex could answer. Like he was searching for something and hoping to find it in Alex’s eyes.

With any other person, Alex would have a name for the way Michael looked at him. Desire. Longing. It left his insides rolling and his heart pounding. It made him feel almost lightheaded sometimes. And every time, he had to stop himself from asking what was happening between them. Or better yet, from throwing total caution to the wind and kissing Michael’s stupid, handsome face. Sometimes, Alex would be watching Michael gently strum his guitar and he’d have to physically stop his hands from running through those infuriatingly tantalizing curls. He knew that he had to be reading the situation wrongly. There was no possible way Michael felt the same way about Alex as he felt about him. There was no way he had that same itching hunger constantly running through his body like an electrical current, compelling him to take an action he was too afraid to take.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Michael’s soft voice coming from his right startled Alex and he realized he’d been staring at the silent video re-enactment of the ‘47 crash for a long time. He risked a glance over, and there was that look again. Alex swore he could see actual stars reflected in Michael’s eyes. Maybe it was the video. Maybe he was just a sap. He cleared his throat and looked back at the images on the screen.

“Just thinking about the crash, you know.” He could see Michael’s brow raise disbelievingly in his periphery. “I mean,” he rushed ahead, “You know I don’t believe in all that stuff. But if it did happen, I can’t imagine how lonely it would be.” Michael said nothing, but Alex could feel his gaze burning holes into the side of his face. On the screen, flames from the crash lit the dark room in a soft, orange glow. “It’s a pretty human thing, to feel alone in the universe. Imagine actually being alone for real. It must be so isolating.”

Silence, aside from their breathing. And this time, Alex knew he wasn’t imagining Michael’s fingers brushing against his. He let out a sharp gasp as those fingers, so talented on the strings and frets of a guitar, locked with his own. He was fucking terrified. He was still staring resolutely at the screen, too afraid to look at Michael, too afraid of what he would see.

“Alex, look at me.” Michael’s voice was throaty, tight with emotion. Alex turned his face toward Michael, and _oh_. There was that look again, stronger and more obvious than ever before. That floaty, heady feeling returned to him in full force. He wasn’t imagining things. This wasn’t just in his head. Michael felt what Alex had been feeling for weeks.

Michael’s free hand lifted to cup Alex’s face and his heart took off into an immediate gallop. Michael brushed his thumb across Alex’s bottom lip and there was a real danger he was going to swoon like an 18th century heroine and wouldn’t that be just the cherry on top of his life right now. He was absolutely frozen as Michael’s hand slid to the back of his head. Then Michael closed the distance between them, and Alex absolutely _melted_. He felt himself leaning into the kiss, letting Michael explore his mouth with his way-too-perfectly-soft lips. He had no idea what to do with his hands. How did people do this sort of thing without being awkward? But then Michael’s tongue dipped into Alex’s mouth and a wave of pure _want_ slammed into him. Suddenly he no longer had voluntary control over his hands, which had decided they needed to be in those curls _now_. He sunk his hands into Michael’s hair, fisting around the wild locks and tugging, and the sound he was rewarded with turned him on so much, he would sell his soul to listen to it on repeat for the rest of his life.

Somehow, Alex had ended up with his back against the projector screen. Michael was holding his waist and pressing him against the cycling images and completely plundering Alex’s mouth with his tongue and Alex wanted to stay in that moment forever.

_I would never leave. Not as long as he kept kissing me._  
  
As if the universe heard his thoughts, the kiss began to slow, and with one last nibble on his lip, Michael pulled away, breathing heavily. His hair was a disaster, his face was wrecked, and truth be told, he looked like pure sex. But nothing compared to the emotion in his eyes. Alex could see his own expression reflected in them and knew he looked the exact same way.

“That was...” he choked out.

“Yeah.” One of Michael’s hands was still on Alex’s waist, rubbing softly. And then he smiled. His entire face lit up in a way Alex had never seen. He looked purely, unabashedly _happy_.

As Alex’s mouth lifted in an answering grin, he realized for the first time how deep this thing with Michael went. This was so much more than just a crush. Alex looked into that smiling face, and he felt himself fall.

He was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this little plot bunny that wouldn’t let go of me until I wrote it all down. 
> 
> I made a Roswell-centric blog, so feel free to check me out on tumblr http://space-malex.tumblr.com.


End file.
